More Than What It Seems
by ShazyWrites
Summary: Sonic knew the darkness will come to get him, and it would be a matter of time before he would be gone, only to be replaced by a new form of evil that had been dwelling inside him all this time. (Dark oneshot, after Sonic Forces)


Sonic the Hedgehog, _The Fastest Thing Alive._ This blue blur, more specifically anthropomorphic hedgehog lived up to his name and title as the fastest mortal ever to be heard of in all time. Capable of breaking the sound barrier countless times, this young, good-natured mobian takes the joy in running in his never-failing supersonic speed, the one thing he always trust in any occasions. It was that ability that, alongside hope and determination, helped him through the troubles, also counting all the saving-the-world issues. That, and the fact that he can use Chaos Energy.

Despite being a young teen, Sonic has a big responsibility put on his shoulders, especially as a hero, but surprisingly, he never let it weigh him down. Instead, he thinks of this as an excuse for more fun and fame, not that he actually cared about the latter, but he was one prideful hedgehog. Not to mention he was very daring, carefree and optimistic. He may seem small and meek, but he has strength, which can become stronger than any valkyrie warrior or demigod found in those tales with the assistance of the seven, legendary Chaos Emeralds. With their godly powers, Sonic wouldn't be the same Sonic, he would be _Super Sonic_. Sure, it was still the same ol' him, but what made him different was the power that flowed through his body while being in this form.

However, there was more than what meets the eye.

Sonic was prideful, daring, carefree, optimistic, sure, but if there was one thing that no one has ever seen in him, it would be how he have the darkest side that would put the most evil villains like Mephiles and Infinite to shame. No, it wasn't about what this form is, it was _how_ this form came in.

Sonic was one naive child, once. He had never heard of traitors, he had never heard of betrayals, he had never heard of whatever evil the world have been long exposed to. He was once a little angel. He only knew what fun was, and how to have it. He was pure.

That was not until when he experienced the true pain for the first time.

He surely never wanted to tell whatever traumatizing tragedy happened that first triggered this dark form, but he might need to tell someone, someday. He knew that if he didn't, this nightmare would get the _best_ of him, and it would do no good to the world. He tried staying away as far as possible from the Chaos Emeralds or any source of Chaos Energy while under distress to avoid the risks, but it seemed that this memory was going to linger in his head for some time.

Especially after _that_ incident.

 _He never thought Eggman would ever succeed in conquering Mobius. Surprise, surprise._

There were so many memories in those dark days that seemed to remind him of his very first tragedy. He really just didn't know _why_ is that, but he have assumptions. To him, it was most probably because of how they _treated_ him while he was imprisoned. And it was truly rough.

Sonic didn't know what to do. No, he _knew_ what to do, but he didn't know _when_ to do it, and if he was _sure_ to do it. But then again, someone has to know what had he been hiding from the public. He was kinda surprised that no one had ever truly questioned him about his dark form or what happened while being captured, but needless to say he was grateful for that.

But not for long.

He could feel the darkness rising from under his skin sometimes, it always gave him that sickening feeling. It was as if he was going through a loop-de-loop million times nonstop, and it could get hard to control it. Sometimes, he would silently scream to himself on the pillow, gripping hard on the blankets as he internally fought off the darkness in the late of the night. If only he could get someone to know about this...

 _Maybe sooner or later._

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Well. That was very random and weird, all at once.**

 **I know it's really short, but I think it's kinda worth the shot. _Wow that literally rhymes_ _kill me._ Anyways I was bored, but then this idea came in. The thing is, I was sort of not able to push them into a creative writing so this weirdly worthless oneshot happened. Feel free to review anyway.**

 **~Shaz** **PLUS**


End file.
